


An Accidental Run-in with a Celebrity!

by MGA123



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Celebrity Crush, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Impregnation, Limousine Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGA123/pseuds/MGA123
Summary: 8 years in the future and Timmy Turner is now 18 years old and has finally given up his fairies. While taking a walk through town minding his own business, he accidently runs into pop-star Britney Britney. Little did our buck tooth protagonist know, that this accidental run-in would lead into something more.





	1. An Accidental Encounter!

Timmy Turner was walking around the empty streets of Dimsdale, just because he wanted to get some fresh air on this great sunny day. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot where he was looking and accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry miss. I didn't see you there." He apologized to the woman in disguise.

"No, no, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going either." She said as she frantically picked up her shades which fell off her face. Timmy took a moment to get a good look at the stranger. He noticed the brown hoodie, but once he caught the sight of the green eyes, the shirt with only one sleeve fitting around her chest, the loose white pants with blue cuffs that had white stars on the bottom, plump lips with red lipstick, and the snippets of golden hair, only one person came to his mind.

"Britney Britney?" He wondered as the disguised celebirty began to freak out.

"What?! N-No! No, I-I'm not! I-uh! I-!" The disguised celebrity stutters before finally giving up, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Okay fine, it's me Britney Britney!" She said justifiably annoyed. "Look um? Oh right, I don't think I got your name." She said sheepishly as she blushed and rubbed the back of her head in a embarrassed manner. "Oh right sorry. My name is Timmy Turner." He said, equally embarrassed.

"Look Timmy, please don't tell anyone that you saw me. You don't know what it's like to constantly have lust crazed, celebrity jerking off to fans chase you around all day trying to get a piece of you!" Britney said, annoyed at she has to deal with on a daily basis.

Timmy felt sorry for the pop-star, while he hadn't experienced stardom himself, he at least understood the famous woman's need for a break every now and then. Realizing this, he decided to ask her something.

"Say Britney, what are you doing out here all by yourself? I mean shouldn't you have at least one of your bodyguards at your side?" He asked, noticing the lack of the celebrity's security.

Hearing this made the celebrity scoff. "Timmy. That would be way to obvious!" She said with a giggle before continuing. "I didn't want anyone around Dimsdale to get suspicious, so I snuck out while going back to my dressing room just to have a day to myself, without having any crazy fans trying to get my clothes or manager assholes stringing you along with their contracts or security guards following you around everywhere. So to avoid suspicion, I decided to not have them escort me around here.

Timmy could sense a "but" coming.

"But... then I got lost trying to find my limousine when I ran into you." She finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry to that... well why didn't you ask for the police's assistance to help you find it?"

"Oh please Timmy, I doubt they could help, and even if they did they would want something "extra special" in return if you catch my drift." 

Hearing this made the buck toothed protagonist blush. "Oh I-I see." He stutters, making Britney giggle at how cute it was. Regardless, he continued. "Well... why don't I help you find it, it's the least I can do for accidentally bumping into you."

The pop-star thought about this for a moment. While it's true that she could use the help, she didn't want him blabbing about this encounter to anyone he knew or get anything special out of it. Finally, she sighed and gave her answer.

"Oh fine, I guess can help me." She said, making him give a small smile at her appreciation. Just as he was about to say thank you, she put a finger on his lips, silencing him for the moment. "But... once we're done, I don't want you to say a word of our little encounter with anyone, you understand?" She said sternly, to which Timmy nodded in understanding.

Satisfied with her answer, she leaned close to his ear and whispered into it. "Who knows... maybe if you're a good boy. I might give you an "extra special" reward.~ You would like that wouldn't you~?" She said seductively, making him blush.

"First things first, you need a disguise so people won't be able to recognize you." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a nearby store.


	2. Love Spending Time Together

Timmy and Britney were walking through the store after getting a disguise for the former, the disguised Timmy noticed that the covered up celebrity was walking a little bit more... seductively. As he respectfully tried not to but failed to look down at her swaying behind. The buck-toothed adult also noticed that her butt was a little big as well, probably because of the pants she was wearing making it appear that her behind was big, which he could assume that they were.

_"Well, her butt does look a bit big. I wonder if she's doing this swaying on purpose to either arouse me or attract attention from the people around us. I doubt the latter because it would be very hypocritical considering we just met a few minutes_ ago."

He couldn't help but stare down at her swaying booty as his mind began to become perverted with lustful thoughts._ "However, I do wonder how it would feel in my hands. Just a quick squeeze and I'm done!" _He thought as he began to slowly reach one of his hands out to touch one of her butt cheeks.

_"Come on, ju_s_t one..."_

His hand was down at her butt's location.

_"Quick..."_

His hand was slowly reaching out to touch it.

_Squeeze!"_

But before he could grope the blonde celebrity, at that moment, his rational side kicked in and grabbed his groping hand by the wrist, stopping himself.

_"Wait a minute! What on God's Earth am I doing? I can't grope her out of the blue? I'm better than that!"_

He then abruptly and quickly put an end to his perverted fantasies by putting both his hands to their sides. He then averted his eyes elsewhere to make sure that she didn't notice his staring and attempted groping of her all while being completely red faced at that point.

But she did...

The celebrity knew that she was walking seductively and it was to tease Timmy a little. She wanted to see him look down at her posterior as she swayed it back and forth.

_"Hehehe, aw it's so cute that he became quite a gentleman and not grab my butt like I knew he clearly wanted to..." _She thought as she grabbed one of his hands, the action causing her to blush a little. _"Although, if he did just for a moment, I wouldn't have minded all that much."_

She didn't know why, from her time of being a celebrity, she had to go through many of her adoring yet perverted fans stare at her body as she walked down the red carpet to an award-winning show. But yet during this brief time she's spending with Timmy, she felt like she wanted to do this just to tease him and see him get all flustered and nervous and unlike her lust crazed fans and sleazy perverted managers, for the first time in a long time she was... loving the unintentionally lustful and completely innocent attention Timmy Turner was giving her.

_"What is this that I'm feeling right now?" _They both thought as they exited the store, fully blushing while doing so.


	3. Finding Britney's Limousine

As the disguised Timmy and Britney were walking around the town at sunset to try to find the celebrity's limo, Britney was still holding her escort's hand. As they were walking down the street, Britney couldn't help but lean her head on his shoulder. Timmy noticed and was going to say something, but once he looked into into her green eyes, he couldn't help but smile a little as he clasped his hand in her just as tenderly yet flirty. 

_"What is new feeling I'm having right now? Is it lust or... love?" _Timmy thought as he escorted the celebrity down the street.

It's official ladies and gents: Timmy Turner and Britney Britney have fallen in love and/or lust for each other.

Britney then pulled out a little car alarm with car keys attached to it and pressed the button. Suddenly they heard a loud honking noise, when they looked out into the distance and saw the celebrity's white limousine with the limo's driver's waving at them.

"Hey Britney, is that your limo?" Timmy asked, squinting his eyes to make out the vehicle in the distance. The celebrity squinted her eyes as well to make out the shadowed vehicle out in the distance. After a minute, she let out a gasp of surprise and relief.

"Yes, yes it is! Oh thank you so much for helping me find it Timmy!" The celebrity exclaimed as she hugged the bucktoothed male, the physical action caused him to blush a little, and before she could stop herself, she planted a big kiss full of passion on Timmy's cheek, that action made him blush even more.

Walking up to the driver, Britney spoke to him. Or rather, the driver spoke to her in a ticked off manner.

"Yo Britney, where the hell have you been girl! I've been driving around town looking for you all day!"

"I know I'm sorry I was trying to find you but I got lost." Britney said as she rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed manner.Timmy then spoke up in her defense. "Yeah man, cut her some slack will ya?!"

The driver rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine, whatever, sorry." He wave his hand dismissively at the two. "Look just get in. Your next show's in 4 hours from now!"

The pop star diva rolled her eyes in annoyance but proceeded to the car regardless. Seeing Timmy walking right behind her out of the corner of her eye, a mischievous smile grazed onto her face. Walking towards the limo's other door, she "accidentally" dropped her car keys on the pavement.

"Oh no I dropped my car keys, I better pick them up. I just hope that Timmy doesn't try anything while I'm doing so!" She said teasingly as she bent over, knowingly pressing her ass against Timmy's groin and rubbing it in between her covered butt cheeks, moaning a little while doing so.

Timmy moaned a little as he looked at the diva's soft looking posterior. To him, her ass felt soft as his crotch was squished in between big butt cheeks. Just thinking about it made moan out in pleasure at her teasing. He also noticed that he was getting as hard as a rock down there, so he knew right then and there that she was doing this on purpose.

"Hey Timmy~" The pop star said seductively.

"Y-Yeah Britney?" He said nervously to which the pop star found adorable, she then picked up her dropped car keys and got up and turn around to face him directly.

"What do you say we get in my car and while we head to my next show we..." She says as she began to drag one of her fingers up and down the Turner's hard erection as she put her lips to his ear and whispers into it. "We have ourselves a little... fun~" She finishes as she then blew a little into his ear before kissing his earlobe.

Steam was practically spewing out of Timmy's ears at this point as he nodded his head in excitement. He then got into Britney's limo as the pop star got in alongside him and gave the driver the signal to drive them to her next show.


	4. Limousine Funtime

As Timmy and Britney were riding to the female celebrity's next show, the blond pop star was looking at her escort with half lidded eyes filled with nothing but lust, desire and love. On Turner's end, he tried and failed to not look up and down the celebrity's gorgeous body with his eyes being filled with a perverted lust and love.

Finally Britney, looking down Timmy's erect length, made the first move.

"Hey Timmy?~" She asked as she slowly began to crawl over to him, her eyes still half lidded.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked back, a tomato red blush encompassing his face.

"I really like spending time with you even though we just met a few hours ago. But..." She confessed while slowly unzipping the man's jeans, bringing out what she wanted with a smile on her face. "I'm gonna cut right to the chase. I want you." She said as she began to slowly rub her fingers up and down Timmy's erection, causing him to moan a little as she continued. "I want you so bad. So bad that you can do whatever you to me. Anything and I'll happily do it, no questions asked.~" She finished sultry.

"A-Anything?~" Timmy stuttered, trying not to but failed to not look down at her cleavage.

"Anything." She confirmed. "But, we'll have to be careful. I don't want to get pregnant with your child..." She said, looking away from him a little before muttering something for him to hear. "At least not yet anyway..."

Timmy, a little confused. "You mean like a sex slave?"

Britney laughed a little before responding. "Well, a little. But maybe since I'm a star, I could be your little porn star. And only _your_ porn star."

Timmy smiled and responded. "Well Britney to tell you the truth, I really liked spending time with you too." He said, placing a hand on the celebrity's cheek in an affectionate manner, to which she smiled lovingly. "So if I tell you can tell to give me a blowjob, you'll do it?"

Britney smiled and nodded before asking the driver to put the window up for now before turning back around and slowly sticking her tongue out and gently touched the base of Timmy's penis. She began to slowly lick the base from side to side, slowly making her way to his tip, causing him to shudder and moan in delight. Once she made it to the head, she began to lick around it in slow circles. She did this for a seconds before she finally took the head into her mouth and began to suck on it, causing Timmy to gasp in pleasure.

"Oh Britney!" He said as he gently put his hands on the back of the blond's head in satisfactory. He couldn't believe what was happening to him at this moment. Here he was in pop star diva Britney Britney's limousine and the celebrity in question was on her knees right now sucking his erection without question. The sight alone was enough to make him want to release.

But he wasn't satisfied with just her skillful blowjob. Looking down at her breasts, he knew he wanted her to do next.

"Britney baby..." He called out to her, causing her to look up at him and stop her blowjob for the moment but still keeping his tip in her mouth though. "As much as I'm loving you sucking me off. I think that I want something else while you're doing that." He said as he pointed to her breasts. Britney took Turner's tip out her mouth and smiled lovingly. Looking down at her own breasts, she considered just taking off her white bra-like shirt but decided to do something else instead.

She got up and squatted up and down a few times to get the feeling back in her legs as being crouched down for a while nearly made her legs fall asleep, causing her boobs to jiggle up and down a little as Timmy looked at her D cup sized flesh balloons with great interest. Seeing Timmy gawking at her breasts, she gave a little smug smirk as the pop star decided to tease him a little.

"So, you like my boobs, Timmy?" She asked, shaking her boobs from side to side a little, to which he nodded. "You want me to smother your dick in them?" She asked, to which he said yes. She decided to stop teasing him and slowly wrapped his cock in between her covered breasts, earning a groan of pleasure from him. Britney enjoyed his reaction and began move her breasts up and down Turner's cock in a slow manner while going back to suck his tip, making Timmy moan repeatedly, much to her delight.

Noticing how slow his lover was going, Timmy decided to say something about it. "Um... B-Britney..." He said, making her stop and look up at him as he continued. "As much as I'm loving this blowjob and boob job combo, do you mind going a little faster? And why don't you take more of my dick in your mouth while you're at it? I really wanna feel the inside of your mouth and the walls of throat as I face fuck every inch of it you beautiful, sexy, slutty, celebrity you." Timmy said with lust filled, half lidded eyes as he put his hands on the back of the blond celebrity's head and shoved more of his dick down into her throat... as much as he could as it was still in between the popstar's large breasts anyway.

Timmy moaned as he felt the walls of Britney's throat brushed against his penis as the celeb began to moan loudly as an indication of her sex crazed lust for him.

The dominant Turner then noticed a lack of action from a certain pair of flesh bags so he chose to say something about it. "C'mon Britney, why don't you use those sweater puppies of yours more?"

Britney Britney, upon hearing the command didn't know how to do that. She looked down at her breasts and thought about it for a moment as she continued to suck her lover off. She then got an idea after 2 minutes of thinking about it. She began to shake her boobs from the left side to the right side and then back again shamelessly.

"Oh yes! Britney, you fucking pop star slut! You're amazing at sucking my dick! Your boobs feel so soft around it!" Timmy yelled out in pleasure as he showed appreciation for the pop star's lovely body by running his hands through her blond hair, making her moan sexually and a little loudly as that part of Britney's limousine was sounds of meat smacking, lips sucking and Turner's moaning for the next five minutes.

Suddenly, the buck toothed man felt a familiar feeling in his testicles and was rapidly rising up his penis to his tip...

The feeling of release.

Noticing this, the pleasured Turner quickly spoke up urgently.

"B-Britney..." Timmy said in a hurry. "I-I feel like I'm about to... to... c-cum!" He finally managed to say while desperately trying to hold himself back. He then moaned out what he wanted to say next. "Don't swallow it! I wanna cum on your face and boobies!"

Britney nodded as she swirled her tongue around Timmy's tip a few more times before the male Turner announced that he was going to cum. Knowing his release was imminent, she spit her lover's penis out of her and quickly shoved it back underneath her white shirt and in between her large breasts, giving the tip a few small, pleasure filled kisses for good measure.

She waited a few seconds for the pleasure to finally get to him.

Until finally, at long last...

"BRITNEY!" Timmy screamed as he finally began to shoot his juices all the celebrity's upper body, making her instinctively close her eyes as she felt her face and parts of her hair get painted in pearly white cum. She felt the inside of her shirt get wet by the cum on her breasts as it seep down her chest and into it that Timmy is still shooting out of his dick.

After a full 30 seconds, he finally began to stop as he shot the last few remnants of his orgasm all over her face and into her cleavage.

Britney wiped some of the cum from her eyes and she puts her semen soaked fingers near her mouth and sticks her tongue out, slowly licking the cum off. She then swallows the cum in her mouth.

"Delicious~" She said. She was about to wipe the rest of Timmy's sperm off her, but Timmy grabbed her hands to stop her from doing so.

"Wait Britney, keep my cum on your face. You look so hot like that." He said with a lustful look on his face.

Britney then smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, is this some sort of kink of yours that I'm unaware of?" She asked smugly.

Timmy raised an eyebrow back at her. "Maybe?" He replied back, just as smug. "Got a problem with that Britney?" He asked.

Giggling a little, she responded. "No I guess not, we all have a kink or two we want to do." The celebrity leaned into whisper in Timmy's ear. "Wanna know what some of mine are?"

Timmy nodded as the celebrity then turned around, kicked off her high heeled shoes, and wiggled her big, still covered rear in his face before responding again. "Mine is having anal sex in the back of my limousine with my face pressed **hard** against the window while getting spanked for being a "bad" girl." So Timmy, wanna do my kink right here, right now? In the back my limo?" She questioned as she pressed her cheek against the glass window while looking back at him from the corner of her eyes while shaking her butt at him.

Britney's pants and thong were immediately off her butt and down to her ankles as she felt Timmy squeeze and grope her ass with his hands, the pop star letting out a series of moans as he did so.

"Wow, Britney. If I'd known your ass was this soft and big. I would've touch it a lot sooner." He admitted, feeling all over her backside.

Her butt was no joke. It was really big and heart shaped. Timmy was incredibly lucky that he was the one see it in action.

"Well, don't just touch it." The celebrity said, looking back at him with a wink. "Lick it, taste it, kiss it, spank it, FUCK IT!" She demanded.

Timmy giggled as he slowly stuck his tongue out and begin to lick the celeb's left ass cheek from bottom to top, causing the woman to giggle. Hearing her giggling, the Turner smirked. "Oh, you like this Britney? You like the feeling of my tongue getting your butt all nice and wet?"

"Y-Yeah." The celebrity said, embarrassed. "Keep going, f-faster."

The next six minutes were pure, sexual torture for the celebrity as her lover kissed and licked her ass, getting all nice and wet. When he was done, he stood up and positioned his tip at her asshole.

"You ready, baby?" Timmy asked.

"Yes!" Britney screamed.

Without another word, the adult Turner slowly slid his boner into the blond, long haired, and downright beautiful celebrity's ass, causing her to let out a loud scream of pain and pleasure.

Timmy hearing this, stopped when he was halfway in her for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm-hmm." Britney said with tears in her eyes. "Just g-give me a minute before you shove the rest in, okay?"

Timmy waited a few minutes for the pain in Britney's ass to subside before pulling back and slowly inserting himself all the way in, causing the two of them to let out a moan of pleasure.

Timmy slowly pulled back before thrusting himself in a little faster, making him let out a groan of satisfaction. With each thrust, he began to go just a little bit faster into Britney's rectum.

"Oh Timmy~" She moaned as she looked back at her sexual partner with lust in her eyes. "This is amazing! Please fuck my ass faster!" She slapped her right ass cheek, causing it to jiggle a little. "Harder! Show your slut her place! Let her know that she can't fuck anyone but you!"

Looking down at the submissive pop star's big, round, jiggling, saliva stained booty and admiring it for a bit, he did something else. Not stopping his thrusts, he spoke.

"Oh Britney, you're so naughty! Showing your wonderful body to me while we're going to your next show." Timmy said in a dominant tone as he raised his left arm. "Teasing me with your two wonderful ass cheeks beforehand."

Despite being anally pounded against the window, Britney fought through the pleasure briefly as spoke her request as well as she could. "Oh yes... I know it must hurt when I- AH! I teased you with- fuck! My butt! Agh! If you're going- YES! do what I think if you're go to- God yes! Yes! Do, all I ask is that you don't hold back! Gi- Shit! Give me everything you h-have!"

With that, Timmy brought his hand down on Britney's left cheek with a mighty slap.

_"SMACK!"_

"Oooooh!" Britney moaned out in joy and pleasure upon taking the hit.

"If you think that was hard, you're wrong!" Timmy said, continuing thrusting into the celebrity's anal cavity at an even faster rate then before as he raised his right hand. "I'm just getting started baby, so get aboard the fun train!"

He smacked her right ass cheek, this time with even more strength.

_"SMACK!"_

"Yes!" Britney moaned out as she instinctively thrusted her hips back to meet with the buck toothed man, who was continuing to ravaged one of her four moneymakers since he was already pleasured by and had released his semen onto two of them.

He had this routine down. He used both of his hands to smack both of the celebrity's ass cheeks which tuned really red from the pleasure filled pain from the spanking as he began to thrust even harder, faster, and deeper into his lover's backdoor.

This continued for five minutes as the two began to reach their limits.

"Oh, Timmy!" Britney shouted in pleasure. "I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" Timmy shouted in pleasure.

"Fill up my butt!" She said as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Please do it inside!"

"Britney!" Timmy yelled as he gave one more thrust and a final double smack to the celebrity's ass cheeks as he lunged forward and pressed his lips to hers, which caused her to moan as her butt was painted white on the inside as her pussy came from anal.

After a few seconds, the two lovers were on the floor as they began to calm down from their passionate lovemaking.

"Wow, that was the best ass fucking I've ever had." Britney said before adding. "And it was my first one ever."

"You mean you haven't done this before?" Timmy asked.

"No, though I was really glad it was you Timmy.


End file.
